


Soul mates

by Akemichan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtis isn't a bad guy, Endgame Sheith, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Start with Shiro/Curtis, he's not Keith though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: Shiro had had a lot of important roles.Organizing his own wedding shouldn’t be that hard.Except it wasFor the Day 1 of Sheith Month: Marriage





	Soul mates

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sort of remake of Sabrina the Teenage witch's last episode (i used the same title too). That ending was so satisfying, I had to recreate one for Shiro and Keith too.  
> It's a little bit crack as a story, but I hope you like it.  
> (And yes, in my head this is the only way that damn epilogue could end.)

Shiro had had a lot of important roles.

The best pilot of the Garrison for a long time (before Keith joined them), and breaker of most records.

Champion in the Galra arena, then leader of Voltron and pilot of the Black Lion.

He remained trapped for months inside the Black Lion’s consciousnesses before his soul was transplanted into a clone’s body.

In the end, he became Captain of the Atlas, able to turn the ship into a giant robot.

Organizing his own wedding shouldn’t be that hard.

Except it was.

Shiro was grateful Curtis’ parents had taken care of most of it, and that Lance and Hunk helped him with some things, but he still felt it was a disaster.

He did want to marry Curtis. He really did. But… Captain Takashi Shirogane was actually scared of it.

He paced his room to calm himself, before looking at the clock and realizing… he was supposed to be ready fifteen minutes ago.

He panicked.

He wasn’t his fault. Not entirely, at least.

He had spent two entire hours with Slav, assuring him in this reality everything was fine, including the guests’ socks. Shiro still wondered why they had invited him.

Then it turned out his wedding dress had been made wrong, not keeping in consideration his prosthetic hand, so they had to call the tailor for a last minute patch-ups, which made him lost the lunch.

And why the hell they thought it was a good idea having Kinkade as the cameraman of the wedding?

The most unpleasant incident of the morning, though, had been Griffin. He had arrived asking explanations about Keith not attending the wedding. Now Shiro felt a little bit bad for having answered to him in the most aggressive way, at the point of making Matt joked about him being jealous of Keith.

“Well, Keith and Griffin had history, hadn’t they?” Matt had said. “And a wedding is the ideal place to, you know, find someone.”

Shiro had answered back to Matt badly too. “Keith isn’t interested in Griffin.” And he shot a glare at Matt to shut him up.

He wasn’t jealous of Keith. He was sad Keith wasn’t able to attend the wedding entirely. Keith was his best friend, of course Shiro wanted him at his side in one of the best days of his life. Keith had been here at Kerberos, Keith had been here when Shiro had returned to life, of course Shiro had expected to have him as his wingman at his wedding.

Instead, Keith declined. He’d even missed the bachelor party. Shiro had asked Lance to organize it and it had been a half disaster. Thus, it wasn’t Lance’s fault, not entirely. Shio had his own problem to deal with.

In his mind there, was the little, sad smile of Keith as he had spoken, “I’m sorry, Shiro, but I’m organizing a very long and important mission with the Blade and I can’t return to Earth until is finished.”

It had almost sounded like an excuse from Keith’s side. Since their return to Earth, Keith had distanced himself from Shiro, or at least that was Shiro’s impression. Shiro hadn’t pressed him. He couldn’t ask Keith more than what he had already done for him. “Sure, I understand. I’ll miss you.”

“Have fun and send me all the photos.”

Shiro accepted Keith not being there, but being reminded of it made his mood lower.

The rest of the morning was littered with some minor incidents that made Shiro sure the entire universe was against his wedding. But that was impossible, wasn’t it?

He grabbed his suit and tried to dress. Results: he put his pants backward and he was unable to close correctly the buttons of his white shirt.

“Shiro, are you okay?” Lance knocked at the door in the exact moment Shiro threw the pants away, frustrated. “We’re waiting for you.”

“I know! Some… minor delay. I’ll be there soon!”

But instead of trying to dress him again, he just sat down, face in his hands, wondering why getting ready for his wedding was being so fucking hard.

He jumped and panic when Curtis trumped in the room.

“You… You’re not supposed to be here. We can’t see each other before the wedding!”

“You’re not even dressed,” Curtis pointed out.

Shiro looked at himself and at his underwear. “Sorry.”

“Takashi, what is the problem?” Curtis got near and place both hands on his face. “I swear, Slav promised he won’t say anything during the ceremony.”

“I know, I know, it’s just…” Shiro sighed. He lifted his hand to move away Curtis’ hands and he took two steps behind. “There were so many problems I felt the universe is telling me to stop this.”

Curtis blinked. “What? What problems?”

“Well, let’s start with the flowers. We ordered white roses. And then it turns they brought us red and black instead.”

“Not a big deal, I like them too.”

“Then the shrimps. The shrimps for the banquet! How the hell we’re supposed to eat so many shrimps? Why we ordered so much?”

“Let’s go around the street and invite everyone to our banquet. I’m pretty sure they all be delighted to see the Captain of the Atlas at his wedding day.”

“Ah, and the almonds. The almonds on the wedding cake!”

“What about them?”

“You’re allergic!”

“Oh. I won’t eat the cake then.”

“You can’t not eat the cake for your own wedding!”

“I can and I will, unless you’re trying to murder your husband the day of the wedding.” Curtis got near and this time Shiro allowed him to hug him and press his face against his chest. “Takashi. Please. Everything’s fine.”

“I know. I know… It’s just…” Shiro relaxed his muscles. “I became a little anxious after the Olkari ceremony.”

“Why?”

“Remember they asked us to hold a seed in our hand? I should have make grow your favorite flower and you the other way around. Our flowers didn’t match at all.”

Shiro’s flower had been a Leontopodium. He wouldn’t even have known what kind of flower it was, but he did because it was Keith’s favorite.

“Takashi.” There was seriousness in Curtis’ voice. “Do you believe in Soulmate?”

“Soulmate?”

“Yeah. The legend that at the beginning of time true lovers were a whole entity that got separate. And that they can be happy only when they find their other half.”

“You mean, like destiny? Like a person that finds you, again and again, no matter the circumstances, and that can bring you back even from the dead?”

“Shit like that.”

“Of course not,” Shiro said, with a nervous laugh. Why should have?

“Good.” Curtis smiled. “No one but us can make this marriage work. Not the shrimp, not the flower, not even the Olkari. I love you, Takashi. I may not be your Soulmate, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Shiro's eyes burned a little. “I love you too.”

“Feeling better?”

“Yes.” Shiro nodded. “Please tell everyone I’ll be there in five minutes.”

And this time, he made it. He dressed up in no time and reached for the church entrance, where the MFE Pilots, Sam and the remain Paladins were waiting for you.

“Where is Griffin?” he asked, while inside him tried not to panic again.

He was fine. Everything was fine.

“I’m here. I’m here.” Griffin rushed at Rizavi’s side, who shot him a curious look. “I’ll explain later.”

“That’s for sure,” Rizavi replied.

“Perfect!” Lance exclaimed. “Have you something blue, something old, something new and something loaned? Because we can’t start without.”

Shiro paled. “I only have… my suit… which is new…”

Everyone else shot an angry look at Lance, who scoffed. “It’s not my fault, it’s tradition.”

“If it helps, my bra is blue,” Lefidotter said. “And it’s old. And it’ll be loan if I give it to Captain Shirogane.”

“Are you really suggest to give Shiro a bra?” Pidge blinked.

“Do you have better ideas?”

They hadn’t.

They turned around while Lefidotter took off her bra. Shiro put it into a pocket of his dress, hoping to forget about it entirely.

“We won’t talk about it,” he ordered. “Let’s go before something else happen.”

“I’m sure none of it would have happened if a certain someone was there,” Griffin whispered. Shiro knew too well the certain someone that was supposed to be there.

They entered the church. Pilots and Paladins hurried to positioned in the first benches, while Curtis was already there, his father at his next. The music started. Sam took Shiro’s arm and, in the end, they walked in the nave.

One step after another, Shiro’s worries increased again. He breathed hard to hid them at the back of his head. When he reached Curtis, he smiled, even if his heart was beating fast and definitely not because he was happy.

He should be. He was supposed to be.

But his all being was screaming as something was just off.

Curtis made a reassuring smile. Shiro nodded. He was ready.

“I… Takashi Shirogane… take you…” He paused. “I… Takashi Shirogane… take you…” He paused again. “Take you…”

“Stop.” Curtis lifts his head and then gestured for the MFE pilots to come near. They stood, while Shiro and Curtis bent down, shielding the two of them from the rest of the church. Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Coran remained sat down on the bench, looking at each other with worries.

“I felt some hesitation.”

Shiro shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“I love you, and I want to marry you.” Curtis sighed. “But if you have even one inch of doubt, then I think we shouldn’t do it.”

Shiro looked at him and, as Curtis proposed it, he felt relief descending upon him. He heard Allura’s chuckling in his heard and, at that moment, he got the epiphany. Allura could have messed with the universe to make him understand his marriage with Curtis was a bad choice, but… He finally understood why he was a bad choice.

He couldn’t believe he had to organize a wedding with another person to get there but… Better late than never.

“I’m so sorry. You’re a great guy. I… I was happy with you.”

“I know.”

Even if they whispered, the pilots had heard them clearly. Griffin was restrained himself to laugh, Rizavi was smiling, Lefidotter looked as she would like to be somewhere else (like at the top of an erupting volcano) and Kinkade was still as a statue. They moved mechanically as Shiro and Curtis stood up.

“Well,” Shiro started, looking at all the people that had gathered together for his wedding. “It was a pleasure to see you all. I hope you like shrimps, because we have a lot.”

And with that, he runs.

“My God.” It was Sam’s voice, followed by a laugh. There were also steps behind him: surely Lance and the others were coming after him.

Shiro opened the door of the church and went out, breathing the fresh air. The sunlight dazzled him for a second and, after his eyes regained their sight, a hoverbike stopped in the middle of the street, just in front of the church.

“Keith?” Shiro asked. Was he was imagining things now? “What are you doing here? Weren’t you in mission with the Blade of Marmora?”

Keith took off his helmet. “I was,” he confirmed. “But apparently I had a former classmate who doesn’t accept a no as an answer and lied to me about an emergency and an explosion at the Garrison so I had to rush back on Earth with my wolf just to find out it wasn’t true and… Since I’m here…” He smiled, a soft one. “Did I miss it?”

“No,” Shiro’s voice cracked. “You’re just in time.”

He climbed down the church’s stair and, without a word, he jumped on the hoverbike, white dress and everything. Keith blinked, but didn’t ask. He just put back his helmet.

As the hoverbike raced in the distance, both of them heard a clear chorus of “about time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Allura here is still the goddess of the universe only because she had to mess with Shiro's wedding, that's all. She'll be back after.


End file.
